Private Lessons
by RokuHino
Summary: Tahno is sex. Korra is angry. What else does one need?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned, I would not be sharing the unholy sexiness of Tahno with the rest of you. His voice...*flails* I'm going on the assumption that Tahno is a Water-bender. Work with me here.

"Insufferable, arrogant, condescending...BASTARD!"

Panting heavily, Korra spun in a tight circle, sending the ball of water hovering above her left hand into the target on the other side of the room. Bolin, who had been ready with the earth disks, began inching away to the door. "Uh... 'mma going to gotothebathroom. See ya!"

Glaring at the targets Korra nodded absently, already calling up more water to fire. "Arsehole. Chopped liver turd. Brainless moron. Confused my Avatar ass. At least I came out and said it. He kisses me back, then gets lovey-dovey with prissy, perfect rich girl. ARGH!"

Disintegrating the last target, Korra grabbed her bag and headed out the door, her rage not any lessened from the impromptu training session. Spying Bolin hiding in the corner, she waved at him sheepishly, and jerked her thumb. "I'm just going to head back to the temple. See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds great. Uh...sleep well? Don't come back mad?" Korra grinned.

"Will do."

Making her way through the streets of Republic City, Korra found herself at the Water-tribe restaurant Bolin had taken her to. Shrugging to herself, she entered, waving to the owner and gesturing towards one of the free tables. Mako, who right now she would welcome just about as much as stepping into the leftover droppings of a rabbit-moose, was out on a date. The chances of him coming here were in the negatives. Korra sat down gratefully, bowl of steaming noodles before her.

"Mmm-mm, this is the stuff." She was so immersed in her noodles, that she had completely missed the dark gaze of the lone man sitting opposite her booth.

"Well well well. If it isn't the water-bending third of the Fire Ferrets. Out a bit late, aren't we, Avatar?"

The slow drawl, tinged with just a hint of huskiness and things that should not be done in public, made Korra's hackles raise. "Pretty-boy. Don't you have some fangirls to be smooching?"

Tahno chuckled, sliding across until he was next to her.

"Why? Jealous?"

"Not likely."

Flicking her broth at the Wolf-Bat probender, Korra slurped up more noodles.

"Yo' 'now, I 'an a'ays ca' N'a'a bac'."

Tahno smirked, weaving droplets of the broth around his fingers. "I doubt that Madam Beifong would enjoy hearing reports about the Avatar's Polor Bear Dog careening down the streets of Republic City."

"Checked if she was here, did you?" Slamming her chopsticks down, Korra crossed her arms and directed her glare across the booth.

"What do you want, Tahno?"

"You do know my name. I'm flattered."

"Don't play games with me, pretty-boy. I-"

"Mako! Don't!"

Korra ducked down, shrinking into herself as Mako and Asami made their way into the restaurant.

"Hiding, Avatar?"Tahno grinned down at her, eyebrow raised.

Korra growled, sliding down the seat and sneaking to the exit. Tahno reached a hand down and tugged, bending down to whisper into her ear.

"I know a back way."

"So," Tahno looked over at Korra, leaning against the wall of the lighthouse.

"Any reason in particular that you're avoiding the Captain of your little loser team?"

"None of your business pretty-boy."

"You know," he mused. " The number of times you call me 'pretty-boy', I'm beginning to think that you like the way I look." Smirking at her, Tahno casually draped his arm around Korra, easily ignoring her mumbled growl.

"If you want to release some of that rage, the private lessons are still on offer."

Korra narrowed her eyes, twitching her hand and raising a wave of water. Tahno let a slow smile settle on his features, crossing his arms and sending the wave to either side of his body. Rushing into Korra's personal space, he bent down, snapping his teeth near her ear. "Let's dance, pretty-boy." Korra growled.

If one were to look, two water-benders were dancing on the ocean near the lighthouse, deadly spikes of ice dispersed between pounding waves and whips. One was long and lean, subtle and elusive, hitting the weak spots on his opponent. The other, a veritable powerhouse of attack and brute force. "Keep still, you bastard!" "Oh, I've been upgraded."

"Shut up!" Stomping a foot down, Korra rose both her arms and sent the biggest wave she could muster into Tahno. As the wave rose above him, Tahno drew his elbows into his body and slid his left foot out.

"Gotcha." Spinning, once, twice, three times Tahno grabbed the water from Korra, turning it into thin whips of ice, freezing her hands and feet. Stalking up to his captured prisoner, Tahno grinned down.

"I win."

"Let me go, arse-"

And he kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU ALL! Omg, like 15 reviews in one day. *spazzes* Ok, for the sake of keeping it under (R) rating on FF, the rest of my little one shot is on my Livejournal.- d_f_jhino

http:/ /d-f-jhino (dot) livejournal(dot)com/750(dot)html

Have fun.


End file.
